


Parents Learn To Let Go

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [14]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch discuss their daughter's future in the Capitol.  This is immediately after my story The Big News.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Learn To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

“I can’t believe Katniss and Peeta acted like that.” Effie said. “Our daughter is going to school not prison.”

Haymitch sighed. “I know and I’m going over to talk to them but first….how do you feel about it?

Effie frowned. “I’m going to miss her so much. I know it’s selfish of me but in some ways I hope she changes her mind.

Haymitch poured himself a drink. “Do you want me to discourage her?

Effie said. “Pour me a drink and……No, Yes, Maybe.

Haymitch laughed. “At least you’re decisive.

“What do you think? Effie asked. “I’m scared she might not be good enough. The Capitol is still the Fashion Center of the world. She’s really just a small town girl. She’s talented but…..not sophisticated.

“I suppose you blame me for that.” Haymitch said.

Effie shook her head. “No. Hailey is a beautiful, kind, compassionate woman. I’m not sure she’d have turned out the same way in the Capitol. I was much more selfish and thoughtless at her age.

“Effie, the Capitol is different now, or so I’m told. It’s not them against Panem anymore. Life there will be different for her but it’s not like she’s going to be the only kid from the Districts at the school.

“She’ll be the only one from 12. She’ll have nothing and no one to remind her of home. I’m afraid she’ll get depressed. What if she develops a drinking or drug problem?

“Effie she could develop a drinking problem in this house. She’s not a little girl any more.

“How do you really feel about her going? 

He sat down. “I hate that she’s going to live in the Capitol but…..I’m glad she’s not marrying Mitchell.

“Mitchell’s a nice boy.” Effie said

Haymitch shrugged. “Yeah, but…..there’s nothing special about him.

Effie smiled. “Well, he’s not a Victor but fortunately there aren’t any eligible ones her age.

“The last thing she needs is a Victor. No, I’m talking about not settling too soon. There’s nothing wrong with living here in 12 and I do hope she comes back but…..if she wants to see the world, follow her dream….why should I stand in the way of that? I mean by the time you settled you had done….

“Haymitch Abernathy, I did not settle for you.”

“You could have done better. Your sister tells you that constantly.

“I don’t care what she says. You’re a wonderful man.

He laughed. “Effie, it’s just the two of us, you don’t have to talk me up.

She gave him a playful shove. “I’m not. I’ve been in love with you a long time.”

“I hope so….we have a kid going to college.

“You’re the only man I ever really loved. Really. I know it’s not the same for you .

He stroked her cheek. “Effie, having a girlfriend when I was reaped is like…..Hailey dating Mitchell. I loved Shanna like a sixteen year old boy and the fact I got her killed.

“You didn’t get her killed. President Snow did that.

“Effie, you’re the only woman I ever loved so we’re in the same boat. Only our little girl is jumping ship.

“I know. Haymitch what if she fails….it will be so hard for her to come back and you know people in the Capitol are cruel.

“What if she succeeds?

“Then she’ll never come back.

“Effie, don’t you want her to have what we have?

“Nightmares, drinking problems and horrible memories.

“No, the freedom that we fought for. She doesn’t have to just be a girl from District 12. Do you know three of her friends are engaged? 

“I know but they started dating at fourteen and fifteen. You wouldn’t let her….

“I know, I know. I’m the monster.

“Don’t be silly. It’s just that she had more time to think of herself and her future. Which I think may have been your master plan. Effie said

“I’m not that smart, just an overprotective father.

“You’ve always knows just how to deal with Hailey. I swear I read thirty parenting books before she was born and still screwed up half the time. You just went on instinct and…

“Effie you didn’t screw up. She had a good balance with the two of us and when you mix Capitol with 12 you can’t be surprised when your 12 girl wants to be a Capitol woman.

“I guess.” Effie said.

“Effie, I need to know how you want me to handle it. Mitchell is going to lay a guilt trip on Hailey tonight, probably propose. The kid’s going to be upset by how Katniss acted. She’s on the fence, if you want me to nudge her to stay home….I will but….

“You want her to go.

“No but….I want her to be happy.

Effie nodded. “Okay, we won’t push her either way. We’ll let it be her decision.


End file.
